Skin And Bones
by SarahHeartsSkittles
Summary: Stacey Kendrick never was the girl who fit in with the popular crowd. She always was a little different; from the clothes she wears to the friends she has. What happens when she is dared to do something she thought she would NEVER do? What things will she do to make other people happy? Will she totally change who she is to be accepted by the popular crowd? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Stacey is an OC! (Original Character) She is not an actual character from Degrassi and is 100% made up by me. I wanted to be original and come up with my own main character. This story will include characters such as Eli, Adam, Clare, Holly J, Anya and more! There will also be a love interest for Adam later in the chapters! They will also be some possible triggers later in the story that I will address.I try my best to portray lots of emotion and other things into my writing! I hope you enjoy! :) This fanfiction story is based on the song "Skin and Bones" by Marianas Trench!**

**- Sarah**

It was like any typical Monday morning at Degrassi High. Students made their way into the building and immediately found the groups they belonged to and many things went on after that. Students spent those precious 20 minutes before first period in different ways. Some go to their lockers and rush to class to do last minute homework or studying. Others go to the cafeteria to eat the disgusting food that they call "breakfast." What a certain sophomore girl would do is avoid any eye contact with the people she hated the most and would dash quickly to her friend Adam's locker.

"Good morning Stacey, you're looking extra beautiful today!" Adam said happily as he went and gave her a huge, bear hug.

"Are you blind or something?" Stacey replied as she tucked a strand of her long, blonde and hot pink hair behind her ear.

She wouldn't consider what she looked like that morning to be anywhere beautiful. She forgot to set her alarm clock so she woke up 20 minutes late. She threw on a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans, a random band t-shirt, a zip-up hoodie, and her black converse that have seen better days.

"I'm pretty sure I have 20/20 vision!" Adam said as he closed his locker and looked straight into her eyes.

Stacey was surprised that what he said to her was really true and she began to blush because of it.

"Look at the two love birds, awe how precious!" a voice shouted from just a few feet away,

Both Adam and Stacey turned around to see their friend Eli. He was making kissy faces and poking fun about how close the two of them were.

"Shut it Goldsworthy!" Adam replied as he punched Eli in the shoulder.

"Your eyeliner is all smudged!" Stacey said back as she went up and ruffled his dark hair and made a smug face at him.

"I don't wear eyeliner Kendrick, shouldn't you know that?" Eli said flashing his signature smirk as he opened up his locker.

Stacey was about to say a witty comeback, but was interrupted by Adam.

"Class A Bitches at 12 ol' clock..." Adam said in a low voice.

Stacey immediately rolled her eyes at the sight of them. They were the "plastics" of Degrassi High. Otherwise known was the Cheerleading Squad. With their high ponies, short skirts, and all matching white shoes, they pretty much ruled the school. Which confused Stacey because they all were just heartless bitches with an iq lower then their shoe sizes.

"Cheerleading Tryouts will be today and tomorrow from 2-4pm! We are looking for new members and fresh faces! If you are interested, please sign up over here!" shouted the head cheerleader, Holly J Sinclair. You could hear her annoying voice from a mile away.

"Is a certain 5'3 girl with hot pink hair standing next to me interested in joining the team?" Adam asked Stacey, trying his hardest not to bust out laughing.

"Hell no! Why would you think that?" Stacey replied as she certainly thought that she threw up in her mouth.

"I have an idea!" Eli shouted excitingly.

"Oh boy.." Adam let out a huge sigh.

Most of Eli's "ideas" were never great and ended up with somebody getting hurt or suspended.

"I promise it won't end badly. Or I hope not!" Eli replied.

"Just spit it out Goldsworthy!" Stacey replied as he began to grow annoyed.

"I dare Stacey to go sign up for the team!" Eli said.

Stacey's eye widened and her throat closed up.

"You want me to do what?!" She shouted out in disbelieve.

"Can you not hear?" Eli replied as he nudged Stacey towards the sign up booth.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But only for you idiots!" Stacey shouted out as she made her way to sign up.

"Hey Stace!" Anya said with a smile. She was the only girl on the team who was nice towards everybody at the school.

"I think you're at the wrong booth..." Marisol said in a low voice as she glared at her.

Before Stacey would say anything, Holly J shoved the sign up sheet infront of her face.

"She's obliviously at the right place Marisol. You know we need new girls ASAP. Quit acting so rude and learn how to smile." Holly J said to Marisol as she walked away.

Stacey quickly scribbled her name onto the paper.

"See you at auditions!" Anya shouted out as she waved to Stacey.

This was going to either be the best or worst choice of her life and knowing it was Eli's idea, the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm very pleased that people liked the first chapter and wanted me to update, so here I am again! :b This next chapter is much longer and more detailed in my opinion. It's also kind of comical and has some awkward moments to it. It also has a special guest - Owen Milligan! ;) I would love for you guys to keep reading and giving me reviews. Don't be afraid to give me critics and any advice to make it better. But I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try my best and update as least once, maybe twice a week! Read on!**

**- Sarah**

The school day seemed to be going unusually fast, which nobody was complaining about. Third period flew right on by, and it was finally the student's favorite part of the day; lunch.

Stacey, Adam, and Eli all had the same third period, so they would all meet by Clare's locker before going to lunch. Clare was Eli's girlfriend. They've been dating for well over a year now. They've had their up's and down's but they managed to overcome them. Pretty much the entire school thought they were perfect for one another. They were bound to be highschool sweethearts.

"Clare, can I talk to you from one girl to another?" Stacey asked, as she tightened the knot of her hoodie that was around her waist.

"What do you need?" Clare asked as she looked down to see Stacey's odd fashion choice.

"Why do you have your hoodie around your waist like that?" Eli asked in a confused voice.

Stacey rolled her blue eyes in a annoyed manner. "You don't want to know..." she said in a low voice.

"No, wait. Now I really want to know. So spit it out Kendrick." Eli replied as he stared down Stacey.

"Just leave her alone Eli…" Clare said as she nudged her boyfriend.

"She started her period!" Adam shouted rather loudly.

The hallway seemed to grow quiet.

"Adam!" Stacey shouted back as her face began to flush into the color of a ripe tomato.

Stacey punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You sure can pack a punch…" Adam yelped out like a puppy as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Do you have any tampons Clare? I need one pronto!" Stacey asked.

"I don't have any, but I'm sure Adam has plenty!" Clare replied as she turned her focus to him.

"The least you could do is spare Kendrick one or two…famine hygiene products." Eli replied, sounding like he clearly wanted out of this conversation.

Adam zipped open his book bag and managed to find a couple spare tampons for Stacey and threw them to her.

"You are my hero Adam!" Stacey shouted happily as she dropped her book bag to the ground and rushed to the girl's bathroom.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl happier about getting a tampon from her transgendered bestfriend before." Eli said with a huge laugh, he couldn't contain himself. He had such an interesting group of friends.

Interesting was an understatement when it came to the four of them.

The four of them finally made it to the lunch room after what felt like a million hours waiting for Stacey to get out from the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ Stacey, you have enough food on your plate to feed both Eli and I for a week straight." Adam said to her as he put his tray onto the table and took a seat right next to her.

"I had extra lunch money and I'm having some intense cravings right now. Which happen to include chicken patties, chocolate milk, and chili cheese fries. I eat like a man Torres, don't you know that by now?" Stacey replied with a laugh, which made her braces become visible.

"When us woman have our time of the months, we'll have very weird cravings towards certain foods and we just get really, really hungry. Don't you notice that?" Clare asked Eli, as she kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"Oh yes I do. Especially when I'm around you two 24/7." Eli groaned as he pointed to Clare and Stacey.

Just as Stacey was about to say something, she noticed that Anya was walking towards their table. She was obviously going to talk to her about something relating to cheerleading.

"Hey Stace, do you still want to audition?" She asked her.

Stacey gave a thumb's up because she was still in the midst of devouring her lunch.

"Okay, great. We'd love to see you in the gym right after school today to audition. Make sure to wear clothes you can run around and preform in. Good luck! I'll know you'll kill it out there!" Anya replied with a smile as she waved goodbye to Stacey and made her way back to her table.

"Well I'm screwed..." Stacey mumbled out as she put her hand on her head and looked down at her food.

"Hey, don't worry about a single thing. I have stare gym clothes that you can borrow. Odds are they are going to be huge on you since you're so petite, but you'll be able to move around in them. And don't be nervous or anxious about it. I sure you'll do perfectly fine." Eli replied as he patted his friend on the back, trying to reassure her.

"If you say so." Stacey said back as she finished the rest of her lunch and threw out her garbage.

The end of the school came to a close even faster than before lunch. When the final bell of the day rang, the hallways began to flood with eager students excited about leaving the hell hole of a school and returning home. Stacey honestly wished she was one of those lucky fellows, but she was forced to stay after school and preform her audition in front of a group of airheaded, fake bitches. This wasn't her idea of fun.

Stacey followed Eli into the guy's locker room while Adam and Clare made their way into the gym to watch the other auditions.

"Oh my fucking god, it smells disgusting in here!" Stacey shouted as she plucked her nose.

"It's a guy's locker room, what do you expect?" Eli replied as he began to do the combination to open up his locker.

He opened it up and looked through the tiny locker and got out a pair of basketball shirts and a plain black t-shirt.

"Will this work?" Eli asked. He knew the answer would be a yes; Stacey wasn't a hard girl to impress.

"Of course!" Stacey replied as she grabbed the clothes from Eli.

"I suggest you change fast. The hockey team is in the weight room and I don't know when they'll be done. I don't know they would react to a girl changing in here." Eli told Stacey.

Stacey unzipped her skinny jeans and put on the basketball shorts. She ripped off her t-shirt and was about to put on Eli's shirt when he heard the doors from the weight room swing open.

"Shit..." Eli shouted out as he realized that this was about to be a bad situation for the two of them.

The two of them heard very familiar voices coming near them. The first guy to walk into the room was the last guy they wanted to see, Owen Milligan. He was the biggest asshole on the hockey team and at the school. He didn't have a nice bone in his body and liked to make other people feel like absolute shit. In short, he was just a guy you wanted to avoid at all costs.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked in a confused voice.

Stacey was in so much shock that she dropped Eli's shirt and was now only in her bra, shorts, and her beat up converse. She didn't know how to react to having the entire hockey team seeing her half naked.

"Stacey needed clothes to wear for her cheerleading auditions today. So I let her borrow some of my spare gym clothes. She was in the middle of the changing and then you guys showed up." Eli tried to explain best what happened prior to them coming into the locker room.

"She could have changed somewhere else, but it is what it is. Not like I'm complaining about what I'm seeing..." Owen replied with a wink towards Stacey.

She instantly felt violated.

"C'mon Owen. Quit degrading a nice girl like that." Cam told his team mate, giving him a look of disgust.

"Hey, hey, I'm just saying honest facts. The cute, short blonde girl over there has very nicely sized and perky breasts. Again, just being honest." Owen replied as he threw up his arm in defense.

"I'm surprised that any girls even like you Milligan." Stacey replied as she glared at him and threw on the shirt and ran out the locker room with Eli.

Stacey ran into the gym to see that all the other auditions were done with and that she must be the last one for the day. She felt bad that she came in so late and knew that she was about to get an earful with Holly J.

"Look who finally decided to show up. What part of "go to the gym RIGHT after school" do you not understand?" Holly J nagged to her, not sounding very happy.

"I am so, so sorry that I'm late. It's kind of a long story as to why I wasn't on time. But I'll just save that for later." Stacey replied, chocking on her words. Now she was nervous as hell.

Holly J just rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay Stacey this is what you'll be doing for us today. I will show you a short and simple routine that all the other girls had to do. Just watch me and when I'm done I will be giving you pom pom's and you will have to do the routine to the best of your ability." Marisol told Stacey as she made her way to the center of the gym.

The routine wasn't all that complicated, it was only around a minute long and consisted of kicks, arm movements, and shouting out certain words. Stacey knew she had this in the bag. Stacey managed to do it with no problems.

"Great job!" Marisol told her, but Stacey knew her response sounding so damn fake.

"Do you have anything else up your sleeve?" Holly J asked.

"What do you mean?" Stacey replied as he scratched her head.

"Just show us anything else special about you. Honestly, any girl can learn a performance and toss around pom pom's. We're looking for fresh new faces, girls who got that extra special something in them. We want to know if that's maybe you." Holly J explained to her.

"Alrighty." Stacey replied.

She was in gymnastics when she was younger and still remembered how to do certain things, so she decided she would show Holly J just that.

Stacey backed up a couple feet and began running as fast as she could. She then managed to do three cartwheels to backflips perfectly. When she was finished she heard the entire cheer team applaud all together with mouths wide open in shock.

"So did I impress you guys?" Stacey asked them as she took a breath and pushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

Holly J, Marisol, and Anya all huddled together and began to whisper to each other. It was only for around two minutes and they all got back together with the squad.

"You're on the team! Congrats!" Anya shouted as she ran up and gave Stacey a huge bear hug.

"I can't wait to start practicing and being with you more!" She added on with a cheerful voice.

Clare, Adam, and Eli got up from where they were sitting and were about to go up and see Stace, when they got stopped by Holly J.

"Your friend may have made it on the team, but that doesn't mean a single thing. If she's going to associate herself with us, some changes are going to be done to her. Starting with that ratty hair and the way she dresses." Holly J told them as she pushed them out of the way and joined in on the group hug with Anya and Stacey.

"Maybe her auditioning wasn't such a good plan after all..." Adam mumbled out as he began to think the worst that could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you have been enjoying Skin & Bones..this chapter is a bit longer and more detailed. It mainly focuses on Stacey and a little bit of Owen. Yes Owen shall be in this chapter! ;) I really hope you guys like it! Also please keep on sending me reviews and don't be afraid to be honest with them! I love hearing what you guys think of my writing. Umm..I'll probably just shut up now and just let you guys read~**

Stacey had mixed thoughts when it came to the fact she now was on the cheer team. She always did want to be apart or a club or something of the sort at school. Eli was a part of the Drama Club, Clare was on the Newspaper staff, Adam played volleyball and was in Whisper Hug, and that left Stacey with nothing. Up until when she wore baggy gym clothes and flipped around the gym like an idiot. But on the other hand, she had a bad feeling about all of this.

For starters, she would have to wear a very short, tight and revealing outfit that the cheerleaders wear. She would also have to be around the squad quite a bit. Stacey wasn't very fond of them; a majority of them were snobby and bitchy, besides Anya and Tori. She wasn't looking forward to being around them at all. They just didn't seem to be a very inviting group of girls. But Stacey knew she had to look past that and hope being on the team would be a good and fun experience for her. She just had to pray for the best.

After her audition Stacey got back into her normal clothes and immediately felt more comfortable.

"Here's your baggy ass clothes Goldsworthy!" she shouted with a laugh as she threw them to Eli and he caught them perfectly.

"It's not my fault you're so damn tiny Kendrick." Eli replied as he went up and ruffled up Stacey's golden blonde hair.

"Hey Stace, sorry to interrupt but would you like to come to the Dot with the rest of the team?" a voice called out. Stacey turned around to see it was Tori. She was freshmen, and the only bearable one she knew.

"I'd love too! Can Adam, Eli, and Clare join?" Stacey asked as she pointed to them. The four of them were attached by the hip, they were _always _together.

"Holly J said only the team. Sorry!" Tori replied as she frowned, while twisting a piece of her dark, curly hair.

"It's alright, just let me say goodbye to them." Stacey said back as she made her way to her group of friends.

She grabbed Adam and pulled him into a huge hug.

"I can't wait to see you in one of those little skirts..." Adam whispered into her ear, and Stacey turned bright red. He obviously was joking; Adam had to be one of the few guys at Degrassi who had respect for the ladies. But Stacey still slapped him hard.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up boy." She replied as she walked away from him and gave hugs to Eli and Clare.

"C'mon Stacey, We're leaving now! " Marisol shouted out in an annoyed voice.

Stacey fast walked to catch up with the rest of the squad. This was about to be an interesting afternoon for her

They all made their way out of the school and into the student parking lot.

"So we're all going to be in my car and there is only so much room. Some of you will have to sit on laps. It's going to be a tight squeeze. I'm sorry about the situation." Anya said to all the girls as she grabbed her car keys from her pocket.

All of the girls threw their belongings into the trunk of the car and piled themselves right in. Stacey ended up being the last one in so she had to sit on Holly J's lap. As she made herself into the car and got on top of Holly J, she made a weird face.

"For a girl who seems and looks pretty tiny, you're quite the opposite." She muttered out.

Stacey immediately turned around and glared at Holly J.

"Umm…sorry if I'm not stick thin. I eat what I want and never had a problem with my body." Stacey replied as she bit her lip, the wiring on her braces cutting her bottom lip, making it slightly bleed.

"That was uncalled for." Tori said to Holly J as she gave her the dirtiest look imaginable.

"Hey Anya, turn up the radio!" Holly J called out, totally ignoring what Tori said to her.

By now they were out of the parking lot and on their way to the Dot. Stacey turned her head and began looking out the window, trying not to let what Holly J said get to her.

"It was only one little comment Stace. No big deal. Don't let it get to you. You're fine just the way you are." Stacey kept saying to herself mentally.

She wouldn't be thinking that much longer.

"Save us seats!" Anya shouted to Stacey as the rest of the squad was in line waiting to order.

Stacey decided to just get a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip frappe with extra whip cream. Usually when she came with Eli, Adam, and Clare she would order much more. But considering the fact she wasn't paying for her things, she would order something small. Plus it would make Holly J happy.

Stacey found a couple tables near the windows that were empty and decided to sit there. She took a breath and began to fiddle with the salt and pepper shakers. The Dot was always busy in the afternoons, but today the line was especially long. Stacey could feel her stomach begin to growl. Every so often she would look back at the line hoping it was getting shorter but it was barely even moving.

"I'm going to be here all afternoon at this rate…" Stacey thought to herself as she put a hand on her head and peered out the window, trying to find some form of entertainment.

Suddenly her mouth dropped and practically feel to the ground. She saw a certain tall, gorilla faced hockey player making his way into the Dot. He wasn't alone; Stacey noticed he was with fellow team mates Dallas, Luke, and Cam.

Stacey immediately put her hood over her head. Hoping it would somehow shield her appearance from them. The four of them walked in and instantly noticed the girl sitting all alone.

"Hey Owen isn't that the uh..."chesty" blonde who was in the boy's locker room earlier?" Luke asked him as he made his way towards Stacey's table.

"That's her alright. But she's clothed unfortunately." Owen replied as he ripped Stacey's hood off her head.

"She's decently cute. If you're into weird chicks that happen to have some nice assets" Dallas said out loud as he took a seat next to Stacey and winked at her.

Stacey pushed her chair back a few inches and glared at the four of them/

"Guys just leave her alone. This is not the way to treat a girl at all." Cam piped in. He was the only guy in the group who didn't think with his dick.

"I agree with him. The comments you are saying to me are straight up degrading and rude. I'm a human being, not a piece of meat. Now leave me the hell alone. I'm not in the mood." Stacey huffed out, not holding anything back.

"Are you trying to act all hard and shit, Kendrick? You have to be a buck twenty soaking wet." Owen replied, making his way towards her, towing over her.

"I have 0% respect for people like you." Stacey shouted as she stared down Owen.

"Break it up, break it up." Cam said to them as he pulled Stacey away from the meat head jock.

"That guy is nothing but scum…" She muttered out as she now was a few feet away from him.

"Trust me, I know. I hate being team mates with those guys, especially Owen. They are nothing but pigs, and it's so shocking that the three of them are single!" Cam told Stacey with a laugh and she did the same thing.

Cam did do a successful job of calming down Stacey just a little bit, she needed it. She always seemed to let her temper get the best of her and this was one of those times.

"Umm…thanks for pulling me away Cam. It means a lot. I think the rest of the team is done getting their orders so I should go." She awkwardly replied as she walked away from him. She was truly embarrassed by her behavior. But she had no other choice; she was going to defend herself no matter what. That's how she was raised.

"What the hell was that all about?" Holly J asked her while carrying a handful of drinks back to the tables.

"Dallas, Owen, and Luke were straight up being sexist pigs to me and I wasn't going to stand for it." Stacey replied as she sat down and grabbed her frappe from the container it was in.

Holly J paused and took a sip of her coffee before talking. "I do like the fact you don't hold anything back and defended yourself. But next time don't make such a scene." She then proceeded to roll her eyes.

"I got the exact same frappe as you Stace. Great minds think alike, huh?" Anya piped in, trying to change the conversation and nudged her in the shoulder.

"They are like an orgasm in your mouth!" Stacey replied with a laugh as she took a huge and delicious sip.

"They may taste good but do you know how many calories are in those things?" You'll be surprised. I would stick to coffee and tea next time. Now that you're on the team, you should watch what you eat and drink." Marisol said to Stacey.

"She looks fine to me Marisol. Just because she eats a muffin and drinks a frappe doesn't mean she'll instantly gain 10 pounds. She should be measured by how good of a team mate she is, not by how much she weights." Tori replied, sticking up for her.

"I'm not saying she's fat or anything. I'm just trying to say that she should watch what she eats. We all have to do it." Marisol replied, glaring at Tori as she took a sip of her tea.

What was supposed to be quality "bonding" time for the team just turned into a group of girls bitching about what one of them was eating. All they were was making Stacey feel ashamed about what she was putting down her throat.

"You two quit your bitching. I'm sick of hearing it. Now I have to have a quick chat with Stacey, so the rest of you start brain storming some ideas for the pep rally coming up." Holly J told the rest of the squad as she grabbed Stacey's arm. The two of them made their way to the front of the Dot where the bar seats were.

"What do you need to talk to me about-"before Stacey could finish her sentence Holly J interrupted her.

"I need you to lose at least 10-15 pounds in 2 weeks." She muttered out.

Stacey's body instantly froze.

"Why? Why must I lose that much weight in such a short amount of time?" Stacey began to choke on her words.

"In two weeks that's when we have to start practicing for the pep rally and coming up with a routine. If you keep eating junk food and not giving a shit about your appearance, you're going to gain weight. That means you would be slowing the team down. We don't need that. You now have a reputation to hold and an outfit to squeeze into. So just lose the damn weight." Holly J said in a serious voice.

Stacey could feel tears wheeling up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them dry. She couldn't let anybody see her crying. She was stronger than that. She couldn't let herself become weak.

"Oh and you're also going to have to learn how to dress and do your hair more nicely." Holly J added on as she got up from her seat.

"Alrighty." Stacey managed to breathe out. She doubted that Holly J could hear her.

But one person could hear, he heard the whole conversation, that person was Owen Millagan.

He and his other friends were sitting just a few seats down. They were talking about the usual things; how practices went, what girls they thought were hot, and when the next party was. Owen would usually be very engaged in the conversation he shared between them but today wasn't like that.

He totally locked out their voices and focused on the conversation Stacey and Holly J were having. Owen just wanted to get up and slap Holly J across the face. All she was doing was making Stacey feel self-conscious about the way she looked. He hardly knew her, but he had a feeling she didn't have the greatest confidence in the world. What little confidence she did have was being crushed by the head cheerleader at Degrassi. He clearly had no room to talk to when it came to degrading people, but he knew how much words and actions can affect a person.

She clearly looked upset. Her head was down and she was gently wiping her eyes. Owen just about lost it when he noticed she was crying. He wanted to pull her into a tight hug and tell her she's perfect just the way she is and shouldn't have to change a damn thing about herself.

But people like Owen and Stacey didn't talk or interact with one another. The two of them were just too different. Plus Owen hated admitting this, but he himself also had a reputation to hold. Being caught with a girl like her would be social suicide. Also Stacey wasn't fond of Owen at the moment, so he felt like it would be best to just leave her be.

He didn't want things to be like this; he honestly wanted to get to know her better and maybe become friends. There was just something about her that caught his attention. But he made a horrible first impression on her and he was totally out of her league.

"Hey Stace, are you alright. We're about to leave. You never ate your muffin. I put it in a bag for you." Anya said to Stacey as she took a seat next to her.

Stacey lifted her head and fixed her gaze onto Anya.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm just super tired and have a headache." Stacey replied, lying through her teeth.

"Okay. You don't look so hot; I would go home and get some ret." Anya said back as she patted Stacey on the back.

Stacey exited the Dot, grabbed her things from Anya's car, and began walking home without saying goodbye to anybody on the team.

She didn't want to be anywhere near them. Stacey's house, practically roomy loft, wasn't very far from the school or dot, which was a good thing. She was walking fast, she didn't want to run into anybody she knew and just wanted to pass out for the night.

Stacey managed to make the 15 minute walk home with running into anybody, having her hood over her head clearly helped. She opened the front door and threw her book bag to the ground. She decided to take a nice, long, and warm shower, hoping it would "cool" her off with everything that went down that day.

When Stacey got out of the shower she quickly brushed through her long hair and threw on a long t-shirt and boy shorts. As she made her way into her room and passed her vanity mirror, she immediately stopped and looked at her reflection. It didn't look the way that it did earlier. She stepped closer to her mirror to get a better look of herself.

Her arms seemed meatier, her thighs bigger and flabbier, her butt rounder. She lifted up her shirt and her stomach just felt and seemed chubbier. Stacey felt bigger than usual. She grabbed her stomach and jiggled the fat on her thighs. She could grab and jiggle her fat. Cheerleader's bodies weren't supposed to look like this. They have flat stomachs, toned thighs, lean arms and legs, and other nice assets. Stacey looked down at the body that was her own. She felt huge and disgusting. She just wanted to scream and break her mirror. She was staring at a huge and digesting monster.

Maybe Holly J was right, maybe loosing those 10 or 15 pounds would help Stacey out in the long run. Maybe it would give her a bit more confidence and make the rest of the team happy. Maybe it would just make everything better.

**& the third chapter is done! I hoped I left it at a good part XD I will tell you that in the next few chapters that Owen and Stacey will interact and bond over some things. Do you guys like them being friends and maybe a little more? ;3 Also don't worry Adam fans..he will be in the chapters aswell! I could never forget about him.**

**- Sarah**


	4. Please read

Guys..I really love the fact you want me to update so frequently and everything..but I do have a life outside of the internet XD

School comes before anything..I'm really sorry guys but I can't update every day. I will try my best and start writing chapter 4 tomorrow and have it fully done and up sometime this weekend!


	5. Please readwill update soon!

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with school, being apart of 4 rolplays, and my personal life hasn't been the greatest and I've had to deal with that aswell. I have also been having a bit of writers block. I am hoping to have Chapter 4 up very soon and maybe even this weekend! Again I am very sorry and I know you guys want to see me update!

- Sarah


End file.
